


in the shape of my ever-beating heart

by sakradevi



Series: you are the light [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (and IN LOVE), (cuz theyre STUPID), Aftercare, Creampie, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER THEY JUST WON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD, crow familiar mika, did i mention the fact that they're in love, no magic this time sorry pals, uhhhh this is in my fantasy au but im not tagging it cuz this is mostly feelings and sex, witch shu, yes this is in my witch au yes you should read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi
Summary: He’s Shu’s, and Shu’s his. And just as it was said, that will never change.Shu and Mika are intimate with each other for the first time... the first time in the centuries they've known each other.Takes place in the middle of Chapter 4 of "you are the light." Can be read as a stand-alone, but there's implied references to the main fic this story comes from.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Series: you are the light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	in the shape of my ever-beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from [with a billion worldful of <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zj5wfAjF2Q&ab_channel=Mili-Topic) by mili  
> (alex stop talking about mili)  
> (no) 
> 
> happy birthday shu i got you some dick lol
> 
> thank you [chie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetsaddict/) for proofing ♥

“I’m sorry, Mademoiselle,” Shu lets out in a whisper, turning his head back towards the direction of the living room couch while he turns the bedroom doorknob in his hand. 

“Mnnnnh, hurry up, go go go go go~” Mika practically whines out, grip on Shu’s sleeve tightening in desperation. 

“Be patient. We’ll get back to it… soon.” 

Gently pushing the door open, Shu leads Mika into the bedroom. A scene of fresh snow falling onto the ground outside is visible from the window right above the bed. Faintly, the moon provides some light into the room but other than that it’s entirely dark. The door comes to a close as Mika pushes the bottom of it into place with his foot, leaving the two of them alone with just each other in the dark, about to traverse through unknown paths any moment now. 

Reaching over to the bedside table, the flick of a switch illuminates the small bedroom as the lantern fills the room with light and warmth. Turning back around to face Mika, it’s as if his features also light up the room—his presence is enough to make Shu forget about the dark outside. 

Still clutching onto the end of Shu’s sleeve, Mika’s gaze meets Shu’s—two pairs of eyes half-lidded, full of  _ lust.  _ Heavy breaths fill the room, partially in anticipation, but mostly due to nerves.

Cutting through the silence like a knife is Mika, in all of his awkward glory.

“Errr—” he begins, breaking eye contact with Shu to instead intently stare at the corner of the rug. Meeting Shu’s gaze right now, in Mika’s mind, is dangerous. He might do something impulsive. Like, start leaving more marks along the side of his neck. It’s not on purpose, really. It’s tempting for him to  _ want  _ to place marks where they’ll be visible. Not carnal instinct or behavior, but the desire to have someone who’s  _ yours. _

Sure, Mika is Shu’s familiar. 

But in that same regard, Shu is also  _ Mika’s  _ witch. 

And Mika wants to make that fact visible. 

Even though it’s just the two of them (and Mademoiselle, of course) in the cottage, there’s a sense of pride with being able to visually see the marks he’s left. 

The ones on Shu’s neck, visible and perfectly exposed. Small marks of red contrasted against the pale white of his skin. Only the two of them being able to relish in the memory of what happened the night Shu received them. 

“Uhh—”

“M-Mika…”

Just like Mika, Shu also breaks eye contact. Instead of longingly looking into Mika’s eyes, vision perhaps flittering down to his lips, the doorknob behind him catches his attention instead.

It’s not like they’re doing this on _purpose—_ Mika wants to go further, and Shu’s not in opposition. He’s thought about taking the next step in their relationship for years, he’s just _shy._

Shy, and, he doesn’t have the first clue about  _ how _ to go about anything beyond things like kissing and holding hands. Sure, he’s touched  _ himself _ before when Mika was out of the cottage and Mademoiselle was safely set on the opposite side of the house, a small hat over her ears to protect her from sounds Shu to this day isn’t proud of making. For god’s sake, he’s lived alone for centuries—he was going to experiment eventually, albeit only with just his right hand. But doing anything sexual with a partner—with someone he loves? 

It’s brand new, but there’s no one he’d rather experience all of this with than Mika.

With a deep inhale and looking back at Mika, Shu’s ready to make the first move.

… It’s not like Mika’s going to, with the way he’s only able to stammer out interjections. 

“Mika.”

“Eh?” 

Looking up, their eyes finally meet again as Shu moves in, leaning down to Mika’s height to resume their earlier kissing session. When it comes to going  _ further, _ Shu’s clueless. But kissing? Kissing is safe territory. Starting there is comfortable—after all, it’s something they’ve done hundreds and hundreds of times before. From here, it’ll be easy to take things as they come: the new sensations, feelings, emotions, and  _ wants _ that are surely going to blossom in the coming moments. 

Just like Mika, Shu can feel the pounding of his heart, threatening to burst from his chest any minute. A deep blush is similarly spread across his cheeks as he continues to kiss Mika, slowly and gently. Hesitant, but not quite. 

If anything, it’s tender. Soft. Gentle. 

Full of love. 

The kisses shared between them now are light and feather-like. In the air between them lies a sense of excitement and shyness as they both silently acknowledge what will be coming later. 

Or, with Mika grabbing Shu’s collar and kissing harder and faster and with more passion than ever before, what will be coming in the near future.

In response, Shu lets a small moan escape his lips as Mika deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Shu’s mouth with expert-like skill. With a shove in response, Mika’s pressed against the back of the door and Shu’s meeting Mika’s lips with just as much excitement and energy. Suddenly, any sense of shyness between them is gone as they’re making out with each other hard and fast, breathy moans filling the air in the room. 

With Mika’s back pushed firmly against the door, there’s no room to escape (not that he  _ wants _ to; there’s nowhere he’d rather be than pressed up against this particular door with Shu’s tongue in his mouth and his breath hot against his lips). Seizing this opportunity, Shu opts to slide his thigh in between Mika’s legs, feeling Mika’s hardness pressing firmly against his thigh. 

Pulling back for air, the dim glow of the lantern brings attention to Mika’s figures, standing out like a beacon in the dark. There’s the rosy tint of blush on his cheeks, the shine coming from his mismatched eyes, and looking down, the pink, perky nipples on his chest, the shirt he was once wearing shrugged off somewhere in the living room before he was dragged to the bedroom.

Trailing a finger up from right above Mika’s hip bone, swirling it along softly until he nears his chest, Mika shivers underneath the touch. Unclear as to whether Mika’s response is due to the winter temperatures or a product of his hands on his body, Shu continues, secretly hoping that  _ he’s _ the reason for Mika to be reacting so entrancing. 

Once Shu’s finger is on Mika’s chest, he traces lightly—so lightly—over one of Mika’s nipples, gently circling around the edge of it. At the feeling, Mika’s breath catches in his throat, hitching in a way that’s so painfully obvious.

“Oh? Do you like that?”

“Hnnnnh.” 

With a smirk coming to ride up across his features, Shu continues—clearly, Mika’s having a good time if the low whines he’s letting out are anything to go off of. Seeing how much of an effect just soft touches along the edge of his nipples has on Mika, Shu goes a step further, rolling the tip in between two fingers and bringing his free hand up to flick the nub of Mika’s other nipple, making sure that they’re both receiving attention. 

At the touch, the flick sends a coursing chill to jolt throughout Mika’s body. Mika  _ keens _ as the sensations run through him, the pleasure so  _ good _ he’s on the verge of sobbing. Tightening his fist around the fabric of Shu’s collar, Mika’s breaths begin to come in hard and fast, a high-pitched moan escaping in response to Shu’s neverending touches. 

Panting hard, Mika finally musters up the ability to say something.

Even though it’s hardly more than obscene moaning.

“Haah, ahh, Shu… ‘s so good, ahh~” 

“Is that so? Well, I’ll have to keep going then.”

“Nnnnnhhhh~”

At that, Shu continues to tease Mika, his nipples being far more sensitive than he expected. In a way, this was fun—even though they’ve known each other for centuries, there’s still so much they don’t know about the other. Things that can’t necessarily be learned just by talking.

Things that they’ll have to learn first hand through the experience. 

Experimentally, Shu leans down, one hand still rolling and toying with Mika’s nipple while the other comes down to hold his waist, thumb running gentle caresses over his skin. Ever so hesitantly, he takes Mika’s other nipple into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it as he pinches the other bud with his hand.

_ That _ makes Mika impulsively grind down on Shu’s thigh.

_ Hard. _

While Shu’s still playing with him, Mika grips the fabric of Shu’s shirt even harder, tugging him closer. “S-Shu!”

In response, Shu continues to lick and nip, flicking his other nipple again with his hand and humming around the one that’s currently in his mouth. 

Unknown to him was the effect of his mouth vibrating around Mika’s most sensitive area. Grabbing desperately at Shu’s shirt, he rolls his head back until it’s resting against the door and his eyes are looking up at the ceiling. 

“Shu—ahh, ah, haaah, ‘m so c-close, ah~” Mika whines out, grinding harder and faster against Shu’s thigh, trying to get as much friction as he possibly can. He’s so close, his orgasm on the brink— 

And just like a  _ sadist, _ Shu removes his mouth and hand from Mika’s chest and slides his thigh out from its position locked between Mika’s legs. In the place of the physical touch that nearly sent Mika to the verge of tears with how  _ good _ it felt is the bitter reality of nothingness. 

“Haah?” Mika pants out, eyes half-lidded and drool practically dripping from his lips. Shu’s hardly touched him and Mika’s already coming undone. A flutter bounces through Shu’s chest in anticipation of how Mika will be once they actually get past the heavy petting stage. “Why—why’d ya stop?”

“I can’t have you coming undone so soon.”

“Eh?! Yer  _ really _ cruel fer teasin’ me like that! Unfergivable!” 

“You say ‘unforgivable’ as if you won’t be back to moaning once we get into bed,” She responds with an eye roll that’s barely visible with the light coming from behind him. 

“Nnnnnh, still! I was so close and it was feelin’ really,  _ really _ good. Hnnnnh.”

“Don’t worry. We have the rest of the night left. There’s no need to rush.” Leaning in next to Mika’s ear, in what’s little more than a whisper, Shu quiets Mika’s desperate cries for more. “We’ll have forever, won’t we?”

Now  _ that, _ that promise of being together and those words of love, send warmth flooding right into Mika’s cheeks. Shu’s whisper wasn’t sexual in the least (it’s far from it, especially considering what his mouth and hands were occupied with thirty seconds ago), but rather— 

Tender.

It’s romantic, really. For someone as socially inept and awkward as Shu, his ability to say things out of the blue that just makes Mika’s heart race in the best way is reflective of his conscience.

After all, they’re words that are nothing more than Shu speaking straight from the heart.

Being with Shu, Mika always feels like he’s special in some way, like he’s cared for, like he’s Shu’s lantern in the dark, like…

Like he’s wanted.

And that comment? 

Rather, that guarantee? 

It’s exactly the kind of reassurance that makes Mika more than happy.

It makes him feel loved, desired, and needed. It’s all he’s ever wanted, and he has it. He has Shu. 

After all, the meaning behind Shu’s words are as clear as night.

“Mmmm,” is all Mika can say. Heart racing, face flushed beyond belief. “Mmm. Bed. Shu, let’s… nnnh, I wanna go to the bed now.”

“Okay.” Taking Mika’s hand in his, Shu leads them to the edge of the bed. Just a few steps away from the door and he’s sitting on the edge of their shared bed, clothes wrinkled from where Mika gripped it tightly. 

Mika follows suit after Shu as he begins to scoot back onto the bed until he’s fully on his back. Climbing on top of him, Mika rests his chin on his hands, folded together on top of Shu’s chest. Once Mika’s situated on top, the physical reminder of their earlier activities is still present—Mika’s undeniably aroused and wanting more, the press of Shu’s hardness  _ throbbing _ against Mika’s groin. 

“We’re… we’re really doin’ this, huh…” Mika begins, looking up at Shu with a mixture of pure lust and love in his eyes. 

“Yeah… yeah. I… I—I want you. I have for quite a long time.”

“Me too…”

“Yeah—yeah. Mika.” Reaching up, Shu settles his right hand in Mika’s hair, thumb delicately tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “If you ever want to stop, tell me. I… I don’t want to hurt you. Not now, and not ever. We can always come back to this at a later time if you’re not ready.”

“Mmm, I will. Promise. ‘m sure I wanna do this. But just in case. I dunno if that’ll change. But right now, ‘m sure. Sure as I’ll ever be,” Mika replies, leaning into Shu’s touch with a gentle smile. “But—ya gotta tell me, too. If ya wanna stop. I’ll be with ya ‘til the end of time, so if ya feel like ya wanna stop fer now an’ try t’do this later, or whenever yer ready in the future, ‘s alright. Always will be. ‘kay?”

“Yer important t’me, yanno. I… I…” Gulping and breaking eye contact, and nuzzles his head down into Shu’s chest, face red with embarrassment. There’s something he wants to say, that he knows in his heart is how he feels. But he holds himself back, having a feeling that there’ll be a much better time to say these feelings later. “Yer the most important person I got, so… I just… I just wanna make ya happy. ‘s all that I want. Truly.”

At the sincere words, Shu can’t help but smile softly at the sincerity.

“Mika. Look at me.”

“Nnnh?” Mika exhales, pulling his head out of its hiding spot to peek at Shu’s face. “...Shu?”

“You’re the most important person to me, too. Nothing will ever change that.”

Humming to himself, Mika smiles though it’s obscured behind the hands covering the bottom half of his face. 

Hearing Shu say that fills him with a reassuring warmth—he’s Shu’s, and Shu’s his. And just as it was said, that will never change.

Still, those loving words aren’t enough to terminate the nervousness gnawing at Mika’s heart.

“...Eheh, ‘m glad. But… if I could just be honest with ya fer a sec. ‘m scared. This is all new so I don’t wanna do somethin’ wrong or hurt ya. Or make anythin’ weird. Cuz really, I don’t have the first clue ‘bout what ‘m doin’, but… I  _ know _ that ya make me feel  _ this _ way, like… yanno what I mean,” Mika explains, wiggling his hips a little. Shu, without a doubt, knows  _ exactly _ what Mika means, what he feels. The feeling is mutual, after all. Finally, looking up at Shu and reestablishing eye contact, he lets out what’s hardly more than a whisper. But it’s loud as the roar of the fire, crinkling in the living room next door. “I wanna become one with ya, Shu.”

Eyes widening in response and somehow blushing an even darker shade of red, Shu’s eyes are glued to Mika’s flustered face. With his heart pounding in his chest the way it is, Mika’s probably able to feel every single beat, thump thump thumping away like an erratic, uncontrollable metronome. When it comes down to it, Shu…

“I… I feel the same way. I—Mika, I want to become one, too.” And though Shu’s chest is wrought with emotion at hearing Mika share his insecurities and his true desires, it’s all Shu can do to lean up and press a soft kiss against his forehead.

“I’m nervous, too. I don’t know anything about being intimate… about having  _ sex,” _ he finally spits out, acknowledge in words for the first time the trail they’re embarking on. “But what I do know is that I don’t want to be intimate with you. I don’t want to have sex with you—” 

Mika’s heart sinks as the sharp but silent sting of rejection sets in quickly and coldly. Shu being so direct and clear about how he doesn’t want the same thing as Mika was a possibility Mika’s aware of, especially since he  _ did _ just initiate a conversation about how it would be okay for Shu to not be fully ready right now. Still, an unwelcome feeling of disappointment takes root in his chest.

“—Mika, are you even listening to me? I… I, I guess I should stop talking so much. We didn’t come here to listen to me go on and on for hours. That’ll be saved for a different time. The short version, I suppose, is that…,” Shu continues, apparently having continued speaking after Mika tuned him out earlier. Once Mika’s broken out of his short downward spiral, he looks up at Shu with a quizzical look. It can’t get all that much worse than the conclusion his mind automatically jumped to earlier.

“I want to make love. With you.” 

Fortunately for Mika, it doesn’t. With those seven words, Mika’s pulled by the hand, out and away from the negative feelings that were quick to plant their seeds in his heart. In place are the familiar feelings of love and wantedness that Mika always—without a doubt—feels when he’s around Shu. 

“Ya want… t’make love,” Mika recounts, an incredulous stare emitting from his face towards Shu’s red, flushed, and clearly nervous face. It’s shocking, really. The witch— _ his _ witch—who was  _ so _ in control of the situation earlier, is coming undone. What was clearly some sort of faux suave persona is completely eroded. In place is the Shu Mika knows and has come to love, in all of his sincere, awkward, glory. 

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

“With me.”

“I know you have ears, Mika. Try using them. Don’t crows have excellent hearing?”

“Nnnh, quit all this talk ‘bout m’ears,” Mika chides, moving his hips in slow circular motions against Shu’s to remind him of why they’re even here in the first place. “Don’t we got stuff t’do?”

At the movements, Mika’s hardness pressing tight against his own, the heat, friction, and pressure  _ so  _ good, Shu lets out a small gasp at the sudden contact.

“Haah, yeah. Shall… shall we get, nnnh, back to it?”

“Hhh, yeah. Shu—” 

And without further hesitation, Mika’s leaning down and kissing Shu with more passion than ever before. Tongues dancing together, both of them switching between leading and following. Hands moving down and down, slowly, ever so slowly. Wanting to explore parts of the other they’ve never experienced before in this way. 

Pulling back, Mika moves to unbutton Shu’s shirt—there’s no reason for him to be the only one still fully dressed. Once all the buttons are undone, Shu sits up and the shirt is shrugged off and thrown onto the rug, to be forgotten about until morning. Mika is straddling Shu’s lap, breaths deep and eager. However, Shu is quick to grip his hips and maneuver them so that he’s no longer below Mika. With his knees planted on either side of Mika, Shu leans down to kiss along the side of Mika’s neck, receiving encouraging moans in approval.

“Hhnnnh, Shu, ‘s hot. ‘s so hot in here.”

Stopping his barrage of neck kisses, Shu pulls back, sitting up on his knees, framing Mika’s sides. 

“Alright. Let’s take more clothes off.”

“Mhm.”

Scooting back, Mika wriggles his way out from underneath Shu and reaches down to his pants, fumbling with the button before finally undoing its clasp and pulling them down, kicking them off at his ankles and flinging it haphazardly into some pile on the floor. A problem for future Mika and Shu. Afterward, in a movement to slide his underwear off as well, Mika sticks his thumbs into the waistband, ready to tug it off. 

Except what Shu’s doing—or rather, what Shu’s  _ not _ doing—distracts him.

Looking up from his own clothes, Shu is spacing out, staring at the sheets between them with his hand still on the button of his pants.

“Everythin’ okay, Shu?”

Shu, not even realizing he’s frozen in place, snaps his head up. “What?”

Truthfully, everything  _ isn’t _ alright. Even though he’s woefully aware that Mika will  _ never _ shame him for his body, it still doesn’t stop the anxiety he feels over being totally, utterly exposed in front of his familiar  _ and _ lover for the first time.

It’s the vulnerability, really. Trusting someone he loves with his barest self is not an excursion he’s accustomed to after all his centuries of living.

“Yer kinda just spacin’ out. Yanno, if ‘s all too much fer ya, we can stop. Really. ‘s no trouble at all. ‘m not gonna force ya t’do anythin’ ya dont wanna.”

“Ah, no. I’m sorry for worrying you, it’s just that…”

It’s just that he’s embarrassed over finally showing Mika what his dick—and the rest of his naked body—looks like after all of these years together, and the fact that he’s currently having a full-on crisis because he’s trying—and failing—to unbutton his pants at the same time. 

“I think… I never anticipated how nerve-wracking it would be to fully undress myself in front of you.”

“Oh. ‘s that all yer worried ‘bout? I don’t really mind if ya see me without m’clothes on an’ all, so I never really thought ‘bout it too much. ‘s not like I got anythin’ t’hide, anyway.” Smirking, Mika wiggles his hips as he thumbs the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down only just another inch, revealing more of his unmarked skin to Shu. “Wait. D’ya got somethin’ t’hide from  _ me? _ ‘s that why yer nervous? ‘m not gonna laugh or anythin’. Pinky swear.”

“Non! Everything…  _ down there,” _ he coughs out, averting his eyes from Mika as he enunciates those two words. “is normal, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Then what’s the problem? Here,  _ I’ll _ take my clothes off first so ya don’t have t’be scared or anythin’.”

Without waiting for Shu’s approval, Mika pulls his underwear down to his ankles before kicking it off and sending it flying in the direction of his discarded pants. 

Now, fully unobscured by the fabric is the sight of Mika’s arousal. Already dripping with precum from Shu’s earlier teasing, it stands up, flush against his stomach. 

“C-Cute…”

“Eh?! Nnah, Shu, wha—I didn’t expect ya t’be so  _ vulgar!” _

_ “Vulgar? _ I’m just stating my observations.”

“Hmmph. Whatever,” Mika mumbles, crossing his arms defensively against his chest and sticking his lip out in a pout as he titles his head to the side. Playfully, as a smirk creeps onto his features, shattering the pretend annoyance he donned. “Are ya still nervous?”

“Ah—no, I… don’t think so anymore,” he returns. Truly, seeing Mika fully naked first is calming—everything is alright and there’s nothing to be afraid or nervous about.

Shu’s actions tell a different story, though. Still resting on the button of Shu’s pants are his hands, shaking as he struggles to undo the clasp.

“Ah, ‘s no use. ‘ere, lemme try.” Repositioning himself so he’s facing Shu, Mika reaches over and gently pushes Shu’s hands out of the way. Without issue, Mika’s skilled fingers undo Shu’s button and pull his pants down. After inhaling a deep breath to steady himself, Shu follows after Mika’s lead, shredding off his pants and underwear and throwing them somewhere into the pile they’ve created on the floor.

Springing out from Shu’s underwear is his dick, flushed, hard, and desperately needing attention.

“C-Can I?”

“... Can you  _ what?” _

“Y-Yanno. ‘ere,” Mika mutters, hand reaching out and thumb coming up to brush alongside the tip as the rest of his fingers wrap around Shu’s length.

“Nnn, haaah, M-Mika, y-yeah…” Shu can’t resist any longer. The sounds he was holding back are now full volume, pants, grunts, and moans filling the room as Mika works his hand up and down the length of him. His head tilts back as Mika grips his shaft, further unraveling him. 

“Mmmnnh, d-d’ya like this, Shu?”

“Haaah, M-Mika… unnnh.”

Humming in response, Mika keeps going. Picking up the pace until he’s pumping Shu at a solid rhythm, precum beginning to spill out of the tip. Mika thumbs the tip, dragging precum down along the length and moving even faster.

God, with the way Mika’s hands are working him  _ just right, _ the makeshift lubrication from the precum smoothing out his movements, every once in a while the flick of his thumb along the head—all of it is just like a wet dream. Except for this time it’s real, how he can feel Mika all over him; how he’s imagined it in his mind so so  _ so _ many times before he’s ashamed to admit the frequency. With skin prickling and a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead, Shu’s— 

“Ah! Mika, Mika, M-Mika, hnnnn, I’m, I’m going to—” 

“Gonna what?” Mika cuts off, stilling the movement of his hand. 

Oh my god. He can’t be— 

“Nnnh, Mika. Keep going. It feels so good.”

“Sounds familiar, don’t it? Gotta be patient, don’t ya, Shu?”

“Mika,” Shu groans out in what would be a commanding tone if he wasn’t so far gone already. “Hurry up and finish what you’ve started.”

“Nah. Don’t wanna,” he teases with a shit-eating grin. Suddenly, though, his smugness is replaced by bashfulness as he lowers his head and begins to speak in a hushed tone. “I… I want ya inside.” 

A familiar heat pools in the pit of Shu’s stomach at Mika’s confession. Being so  _ direct _ wasn’t something that had ever crossed Shu’s mind all the times he imagined this exact scenario before.

“You… You want me to be on top?”

“Nnnh, Shu! Don’t make it weird. ‘Course I want ya t’top…” Mika trails off, finally lifting his head to look into Shu’s eyes. “ ‘m gonna be on top of ya too eventually so don’t get too used ta it.”

“A-Alright. Yeah. That works for me—I don’t mind bottoming but I don’t think I’m ready to do that right now.”

“ ‘Course. Let’s do that another time.” Smirking, Mika cocks his head to the side as he teases Shu with his words. “Eheheh. Ya don’t mind bottomin’? ‘m gonna store that in m’brain fer ever an’ ever an’ ever an’—”

“Shut up, Mika. Did you forget how you were practically begging me to be inside of you not even two minutes ago?”

“Waaah, Shu, yer gettin’ real cocky. I kinda like this side of ya. Just wish ya’d talk less and  _ do _ more, though.”

“Hmph. Just lay down already.”

“Mmmkay. Layin’ down, layin’ down~” Mika more or less sings out as he scoots back, resting his head on the pillow. 

Shu, in the meanwhile, reaches over Mika, pulling open the drawer of his bedside table. Blindly reaching around, he lets out a little “aha!” once he feels the familiar shape of the bottle of lubrication oil. The one that he  _ may _ have picked up on the excursion to town he made not too long ago where he was  _ adamant _ that Mika stay home. 

Moving back and popping open the cap, Shu slicks his fingers up, probably pouring out more than is necessary. He rationalizes it by thinking that it’s better to have too much than too little. 

He focuses his attention back on Mika, who opts to spread his legs and plant them on either side of Shu. In response, Shu places one hand on Mika’s hips, holding him in place for what he’s about to do.

… Except he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do. 

“D-Do I just put my finger in?”

“Hnnnh, yeah,” Mika grits out in anticipation, leg moving against Shu’s hip. “Put one in. Just one first then add some more after ya move around a bit. Go… Go slow. Please.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“... What exactly do ya think I do when you leave me alone when you’re doing secret an’ important witch things? I watch yer house, ‘course, but I also got m’needs too.”

Shu can’t say that he’s surprised, especially since he’s guilty of doing the same thing when Mika’s away from the cottage. Still, it’s strange to hear Mika admit to touching himself in his house while he’s out. It’s  _ lewd. _

It would be nice if Mika thought about him, though, Shu concludes.

Tabling that conversation, Shu hesitantly sticks a finger into Mika’s hole, slowly pushing it in until he can’t anymore. 

“Haaah, ‘s… ‘s there. Try movin’ it. Hnnnh.”

“Okay.”

Doing as Mika says, Shu begins to move it, pulling it in and out of his hole and stretching him out. After he’s been sufficiently prepared with one finger, Shu dips in a second, continuing to stretch Mika, who is now downright writhing beneath him as he’s being scissored open.

“HAH! Shu!” Mika shouts as a third and final finger is inserted, somehow hitting his prostate spot-on on the first push. Wriggling them around, stretching Mika open until he just can’t take it anymore. 

“Haaah, Shu, I… I need ya in me. Right, hnn—now.” 

Shu doesn’t need to be told twice.

In a quick motion, his fingers are pulled out of Mika’s tight hole, a whine escaping an ever-needy Mika at the loss of contact. Reaching over for the bottle of oil, Shu pours a generous amount onto his palm and slicks up his length.

“Alright,” he begins, leaning over Mika’s naked form and basking in it. Though the glow of the lantern is dim and not enough to bathe the whole room in light, it doesn’t matter. Mika, lying below him with his hair messy and splayed out on the pillow below him, pink dusting his cheeks and chest, lips parted ever so slightly, his hands resting gently on either side of his head, fingers curling into his palms— 

“Beautiful.”

“... Shu?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Ah! Shu, yer—yer gonna make me blush!” Mika cries out, flushed with embarrassment. In a futile attempt to hide himself, he brings one hand up to cover his mouth.

“Well, if that’s what’s going to happen, then so be it.” Reaching down, Shu places a hand on Mika’s waist, pulling Mika closer to line up his stretched hole with his length, more or less throbbing in anticipation. With his other hand, Shu reaches up for Mika’s, interlacing their fingers together. “Ready?”

Mika sucks in a breath. Oh, this is it. They’re really doing this.

They’re going to become one.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Shu begins to push the tip of his arousal into Mika. Little gasps escape Mika’s parted lips as Shu sheaths himself inside. Once he’s fully in, the girth stretching Mika out even further, he pauses as the sound of his deep, panting breaths make themselves known.

Really, Mika feels  _ so good _ around him. Tight, warm. Enveloping Shu in all the right ways. Like Shu is meant to be here, in this way with Mika, almost as if it is by design.

“Nghh, Shu… ‘s okay for ya t’move now…” Mika sighs, giving Shu’s hand a gentle squeeze, spurring him on. 

“Alright.”

With that, Shu pulls his hips back and ruts into Mika. Continuing the motion until they’re at a consistent, steady pace. Not too hard, not too rough, but also not too slow. It’s a good pace—it’s their first time, after all. Taking it one step at a time, gently and tenderly. 

Mika’s constant moans, his little “ah, haah, haaa’s” are loud enough to more or less be considered yelling. If they had neighbors, they’d never live this down with how  _ loud _ Mika’s being. 

It doesn’t get much better, either.

“AH! HAAAAH!” Mika wails at a mind-blowing, well-placed thrust, his prostate now the center point of Shu’s movements. “Shu, ahhhhh, Shu, hnnn, right there. Don’t—Don’t stop!”

“Mika, ahh~ you, you feel so… good,” Shu grunts out in between thrusts, aiming for Mika’s prostate over and over and over again. “I’m, ahh—are… are you close?”

“Hnnngh,” is all Mika can muster out as Shu’s length rails him  _ hard, _ the sweet and tender love-making still present, but with more passion and fervor than before. “Nnnnah. Y-Yeah. ‘m—ahhh—Shu, ‘m, hhnnh, almost there.”

Releasing his grasp on Mika’s hips, Shu wraps his hand around Mika’s aching member, dripping with precum all over.

“SHU!”

The extra bit of stimulation is enough to send Mika clenching tightly around Shu as streaks of white stain both of their stomachs and Shu’s hand.

But what’s most striking is something otherworldly—as Mika spills himself onto Shu, a bright flash of light appears in the bedroom for only a split second.

With the light comes the other half of Mika. On his back are two, large, feathery black wings—angelic, in Shu’s eyes.

Letting go of his hold around Mika’s length, Shu reaches up to feel the tip of Mika’s wings with his fingers, light and smooth to the touch.

“Haaaaah!” Mika cries out, overstimulated after just coming.

So, he involuntarily clenches around Shu, who’s still thrusting in and out of him, chasing his own release.

He clenches  _ hard. _ Harder than before.

Hard enough to make Shu see stars, vision nearly going white as he comes deep into Mika.

“Haaaaaah, M-Mika…. hah,” Shu pants out. Both of them are breathing heavily, taking a moment to catch their breaths.

After a moment, Shu leans down and presses a kiss to Mika’s forehead before pulling out completely, some of his cum trickling out of Mika, making a mess of the sheets.

“Ah, Mika, we should—we should probably clean this up. Here, let me get a cloth—” 

“Nnnnh, nooo. Don’t go,” Mika says, tugging on Shu’s wrist and pulling him back into bed. Extending his arms, he tugs Shu towards his chest, cradling his head against his heart as a pair of black wings curls around the pair. Keeping them safe.

“Don’t go. Stay ‘ere. With me. Fer now.”

Sighing, he’s not one to argue with Mika. Not now. Not after what they just did.

Not after they, for the first time in their centuries together, became  _ one. _

“Hmm, fine. But we’ll clean up soon. We can’t lay here like this forever. It’ll be better once we’re clean.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Hmm. Lemme just… Let’s just enjoy this fer now, ‘kay?”

“Yeah,” Shu answers, closing his eyes as he rests his head against Mika’s chest, hearing his heartbeat like a metronome. Absent-mindedly, one of Mika’s hands comes down to gently stroke Shu’s hair as he leans down to pepper a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Have you always been able to do that?”

“Hnn?”

“You know. The wings. I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“Oh? Yeah. Yeah, they always come out when I get, uhh,  _ excited.” _

“Hmm. Well, I like them. They’re nice,” Shu comments, extending a hand out to touch them again.

Swatting his hand away, Mika lets out a shaky moan. “Hnnnh, Shu! Don’t do that. They’re really sensitive. I can’t go again so soon. Lemme rest fer a bit.”

“Oh? They’re sensitive? That’s… interesting, to say the least. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Pfft, ‘course ya will. ‘s fine though, cuz I get the feelin’ we’re gonna be learnin’ a whole lot ‘bout each other in new ways soon.”

“That’s a way to put it. Yeah. We will. I want to do this again. I want to be with you, always. I… I want to make love with you more and more, make you feel good in every possible way.”

“That sounds nice. Could get real used ta it.”

“Mhm,” Shu hums out gently, curling his hand up against Mika’s chest as he’s held in his arms, wings blanketing both of their forms and blocking out both the artificial light from the lantern and the soft glow of the moonlight filtering in through the window. 

Laying together like this, unabashedly and wholeheartedly in love.

There’s no place they fit better than in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time writing a sex scene so uh..... be gentle with me please <3 
> 
> but yeah i hope you enjoyed!!! i told you there was More To Come of the witch au!! here we are :,) stay tuned for..... (doesn't know what my next fic will be) more? 
> 
> (yeah. there will be more. more fics. after i recover from valktober lol i wrote 60k words this month are you guys proud of me it was for y'all :,))
> 
> if you like my content please consider supporting me!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakradevi) | [my other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/works) | [valkyrieP server](https://discord.gg/HFAyXUN) ☆彡


End file.
